Life As Russia's Dog
by Yami Mizuna
Summary: I used to be normal. I used to be human. I was hit by a car and now I'm a dog. God life can just bite me. M for language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Boom smacked in the face with insparation when sleepin. I will be getting back to "**__Let the summer with units begin__!"__** As soon as possible. Bare with me, I'm goin through a rough time and almost wanted to-Never mind. Here it is! Tell me what you think.**_

Mmm...I licked my lips of sweet tastey whip cream from a Java chip frapachino. Best shit ever man. Closeing the manga I had in my hands I put it back on the Barns and Noble book shelf and walked out heading to my car. Along the way I felt my butt buzz and pulled out my phone slowing my pace to read my text I had gotten better. I only looked up when I heard a screech of tires and a shout of "LOOK OUT KID!" Then...nothing...

It seemed so odd, like I was floating around for a long time, not seeing, not breathing, I felt traped. I tried to fight my way out but it seemed like there was a think wall keeping me..where ever I was..Oh and let me tell you people somethin, sitting around in a black abyss doing NOTHING for who the fuckin cheese crackers knows how long is really really REALLY boring. I shit you not, try it. Dare ya. 5 awesome points will go to you my friend. Eventually after what felt like months of being cramed in a bubble the walls around me shifted and as I got closer to the tunnle I was being forced though I could hear things, I started to breath. Dear god freash air had never been so amazing before! I wanted to spring up and jump around and take everything in-what the fuck, whats licking me?

"Oh my little one you are so cute, hold still now, mommy must clean you."

HOLA HOLA HOLA HO-LA. "Mommy?" What the hell is going on?! I wanted to open my eyes but it was like they were sewn shut. I tried to move but I couldn't even waddle! Plus who ever was licking kept knocking me over off balance. I screamed, I cried, but this high pitched squealing kept throwing me off. Then almost like a light switch..it all clicked. The squealing was me, the tounge licking me to calm me down and clean me was a dog, the dog was my "mom"...and I was now a pup...

"Shh it's alright sweet heart.."

IT SO IS NOT! Why the hell am I-oooohh that car hit me didn't it...

...Fuck.

8 weeks later

So far things haven't been so bad. I mean yes I had the occational break down of finding out I died and was now a dog. Other then that things were ok. My "Mom's" owners were very nice made sure my "brothers" and "sisters" along with myself were healthy happy and in top shape. From their voices I could tell they were Russian, hard to figure out what they said most of the time. I was born into a Huskey bread, pure bread I would like to add. I apparently looked like my "Father" I was mostly white with large blue eyes black ears and a patch of black that went across my left eye. I was the oldest of the litter of 5 and was the first to be sold. Yeah "moms" owners only knocked her up for the money. Messed up right? Yep, a buyer was to stop by today and look me over to see if he wanted me. I wasn't sure if I wanted to leave my new family...

"Ah welcome to our home Da? come right this way."

All the dog's ears perked, including mine, hearing several foot steps come to the den were everyone was. The wife walked in first, then the husband, then lastly a man I never expected to see besides in a Anime.

"ERMERGERD Russia?!"

_**There you have it. Enjoy! See ya later, leave a message, even flame it if you want. I just want to get better.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Life As Russia's Dog**

_Thank you guy's for reviewing!_

"ERMERGERD Russia?!"

My mother nudged me slightly with her nose.

"Shh sweet heart calm down."

I only stared at Russia nodding my head slightly. Oh my mother of peanut butter it was Russia. RUSSIA! He was real! T-this is the most mind blowing thing I've ever seen! Oh he was so much cuter in person too! Kiss my ass Ivan fan girl's, I saw him first so HA! Russia's eyes shined as he looked into my families little box seeing my brothers and sisters.

"Oh how cute they all are! I have been looking for good dog for quiet some time now, but this is best litter I have seen in long time."

My legs gave out from under me at his voice. Ah I wanted to listen to it forever! My siblings rushed to the side of the box pushing and shoving trying to see him. Yipping and yapping wanting attention from the stranger gazing appon them with beautiful Violet eyes. I stayed back in a corner simply watching them and not wanting Russia's eyes on me. I love him to death and I wouldn't be able to handle that kind of intense gaze on me. I sure as hell would love it though.

Do to me getting lost in my thoughts of the amazing Russian I didn't notice his eyes turn to me as he was petting my youngest sister. His eye's widend a bit seeing me all alone in the corner of the box as the others were together, whineing loudly with eachother and ignoring that I was even there. He felt that was every world meeting. No friends, not even siblings to spend time with because one was not allowed to see him and the other..He gave a shudder. No need to go into THAT story. Even so, the whole reason he was getting a dog was so that he would no longer feel lonely in his big house. Yes he had Russia cat, but he is cat! He does what he wants and never wants to simply cuddle by the fire. Reaching over he picked up the little white huskey seeming to have started it whn it jumped slightly in his hold. It's little eyes were wide as it-ah she looked at him. Blue met Purple, and he made his choice.

"Da, I will be taking this one. How much?"

Whaaaa?! One second I'm imagining moon bears and the next I see big Purple eyes and Russia saying that! I was startin to get worried he would notice I was glowing pink under my white fur because I was blushing HARD. My soon to be old owner smiled his eyes shining.

"Da! She is the oldest in the litter so she will cost-"

Russia cut him off by standing me still in his large gloved hand's. I was only eight weeks old so I was still pretty small, his hand's made me feel like a mouse.

"Never mind. This should cover any cost for her."

Then he slaped a wad of money into my owners hands leaving him stunned and carried me out if the house never taking his eyes off me.

"You are very cute Da?"

He spoke softly, probebly trying not to startle me. I blushed again, even if I was a puppy and was only "baby cute" I still coudn't imagine him say something like that to me! He smiled-no _grinned_ at me befor hugging me close to his chest. I could hear his heart beating fast. Mine was too.

"Oh we will have so much fun together! I will teach you so many tricks and we can cuddle by the fire and play game's together and-"

Who knew he could talk like America when he got super excited.

"-and we will no longer be alone because we will have eachother. Forever and alway's!"

Yeah, that didn't sound to bad to me.

"Ah here is the car. Let us get you warm Da?"

Unlocking the door and getting it open he quickly set me inside then got in himself. He started the car and pulled out to the road while I stood on my legs trying to see outside. I couldn't see much it was mostly snow, but I was from Arizona origionaly so seeing snow right there infront of my face was really cool! My little curly tail wagged excitedly.

"I want to play in the snow so bad!"

"What?! You _talk_?!"

Say what?

_That's all for now~ I hope you liked it! If so, tell me!_


	3. Chapter 3

Life As Russia's Dog

"What? You _talk?!"_

"...To be totally fair with you I didn't know I could either sooo-"

"AAAHHHHHH!"

"Yeah saw that coming."

Russia pulled the car over and scrambled out running a few feet from the car. I hoped out and watched him run away sadly.

"Are you really going to run from me because I'm differant?"

I shouted to his retreating figure. I didn't know my heart could hurt so much.

**Become one with P.O.V Da?**

Hearing her word's, spoken in such sadness, made my heart shatter and my feet stop from running. I know the feeling of being judged, to be feared and hated because I am not like the others. To be alone because I am differant... I looked back to see her still sitting there. Her little furry head down in shame as though she had done something wrong. That wasn't right. I myself have done the same thing at world meetings. Sad. Lonely. Then again small puppies talking wasn't right either. I started to walk back to her though I was still slightly nervous. She looked up at me as I reached her, her large blue eyes looking at me with a heart breaking gaze. A familiar gaze. I saw my reflection in her eyes. I gently picked her up holding her close to my chest.

"I suppose...I have seen and heard stranger things Da?"

She looked up at me, hope now in thoughs deep pools.

"I have already said we will be together forever and alway's Da? I cannot go back on such words."

Her tail startted to wag excitedly and it caused me to smile from behind my scarf.

"Really?! You serious?! Rock on dude!"

Why did she sound amerikan? She is from Russia! I have a small nervous smile and got back into the car with her. Maybe it would be better this way? Now I have someone to talk to who will not only listen, but give their oppinions and understand me.

"So is the Abominal Snowman real? Or is that like you know hush hsh information?"

Then again...maybe not.

**Back to me~**

After a semi short trip home, my new home. With Russia. Living with Russia. In OUR new home. Together. Alone. Just us. I think you've read enough stories to know where this is going.

"Okay little one here we are."

He said setting me down onto his nice hardwood flooring. Dude I thought I felt small before you should see his house! You're an ant in this place!

"I love your house Russia, thank you for letting me stay here."

"Da, you are welcome little on-"

He suddenly went ridged and turned to me.

"How did you know who I was?"

Oooohh noooo.

"Ah..I don't really know. I just...sorta do?"

Okay bad lie.

"What are you?! A demon England sent to play horrible prank on me?!"

"No nothing like that! Honest I'm...Just awesome like gilbird?"

Okay worse lie. Not on a roll today. He was quiet though as if thinking about something.

"...Do you mean you are immortal pet like Prussias bird?"

Roll with that!

"Yeah sure lets go with that."

"WONDERFUL!"

"Erm..Why?"

"Because little one, Immortal pets are very rare and hard to find. Amerika even lost his pet rabbit and he never saw it again. Japan has his dog..cat...thing. Also there is the France with Piarre. Many cannot find their pets or lose them forever. There is one thing bothering me about you though.."

"...What?"

"How do you talk?"

"That is something even I can't anser Russia, but let's enjoy it! Also let's keep it between us.."

"Da. I wasn't planning on sharing this with anyone. You will be mother Russia's best kept secret."

He gave me such a sexy smirk while putting a finger to his lips that I passed out from sheer fangirl over load.

"Ah! Little one you cannot sleep now!"


	4. Chapter 4

Life As Russia's Dog

_*Sighs*...I leave for the Army on Jan. 28th 2013. Yes, the end of this month...This maybe my last update for my story until I return. I know I asked a couple of you to take over, you know who you are, but I just haveeverything so well planned out, it would be impossible to pass my stories on. I thank you all for Favoriting and Following my stories, and look forword to seeing all the reviews. *Wipes tears* Enough of the mushy crap then. Here's the next chapter of "Life As Russia's Dog"_

I layed on the couch on a blanket of corse to not get hair all over it. I hard as I try I'm still a shedding furball...Damn it. Anyways, I was on Russia's normal computer, which I found the hard way when his work computer squealed at me, and was reading some stories on FanFiction a pair of glasses on my nose. They were Russia's and so not my perscription but I missed the feeling of glasses on my face. Yes I'm that weird fuck you. I turned away from the computer when my ears perked at the sound of a car door slamming. Russia had gone to get groceries a while ago, I guess he finally home.

"Snowflake I am home!"

Yes he named me Snowflake...Don't give me "Oh that's so origional" sarcastic look I'll come through this screen and whip your ass! Now if we could stop tearing down the forth wall. Hmph.

"I'm in the living room."

I heard his foot steps come to where I was located.

"Are you on the couch? I told you I didn't want you on there unless I layed dow a bla-"

He stoped short after he saw how I was. I stared at him. He stared at me...HEY LOOK A TREE!

"Well I know that so I put one down myself. Which FYI, fuckin hard."

"Y-you...and how are you on my computer?!"

"Turned it on."

"Are thoughs my glasses?"

"...I don't want to lie, but I have a feeling you'll lecture me..."

He gave a sigh nd set the bags down walking over and picking me up taking the glasses off my face.

"Bad Snowflake. You can't just use my things without asking"

I sighed as well feeling bad knowing he was right.

"Sorry Russia."

"Call me Ivan, we are family Da?"

Family?! AWE MAN! That's like-5X worse then the friend's zone! "I love you but like a sister" Oh sobs vill how are you?

"Right..Family..anyway's sorry Ivan. I was just bored."

He seemed to beem after I said that. He set me down and sat with me on the floor draging a bag over.

"I am having just the thing to cure this little one! You are needing the patience Da? Now then look what I bought."

He took out a tennise ball and showed it to me...*Sigh* oh Ivan..

"Oh! A-A ball.."

"Da! When you and I have time we can play with it outside!"

"Yeah.."

He dug around and pulled out dog food. Dog treats. Tug-a-war ropes. All things for a dog..Thats when it painfully hit me..I can talk, but that means little to nothing. He want's a normal dog..one who will fetch, play, everything he's expecting me to do. I can't do things like read, sing..Love...

"Hm? Snowflake why are you crying? I did not know puppies could cry."

"O-Oh I'm just so happy you got all this for me. T-Thats so nice of you..."

God, what was I expecting..for him to fall in love with me like Bella and Jake from Twilight? I'm such an idiot..He smiled and picked me up hugging me.

"Anything for my Snowflake Da? You are best puppy I could ask for!"

...If it's a Dog Ivan wants..Then I'll kill my feelings, so that it's a dog Ivan gets.

"Yeah..I'm glad you're happy Ivan.."

_I know, there's not much to this chapter but I'm crying to much to write anymore. I'll miss you guys whom I talk with so much..I love you all and thank you for reading..I'll update again when I return from boot camp..Goodbye..._

_-Saide._


End file.
